Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, internet users may interact with web servers via a web browser. The user may request a specified service such as email and receive data corresponding thereto. In some cases, the web server may retrieve data from a database to fulfill the user's request. These databases may store the data for many millions of users. As such, the databases are frequently backed up to ensure the users' data is safe. However, at times, database servers may fail, and the failures may occur while client or server transactions are under way. Multiple steps are then performed to bring the database back online. While these steps are being performed, users do not have access to the data from that database.